bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftwind Raquiel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850437 |no = 8420 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 162 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 36, 42, 48, 51, 54, 60, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87 |normal_distribute = 5, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 7, 10, 13, 13, 10, 7, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87, 93 |bb_distribute = 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 10, 12, 12, 10, 7, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |sbb_distribute = 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 6, 9, 10, 10, 9, 6, 4, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 9, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Crafted from the many winds of her progenitor-Titan, Raquiel was one of many air spirits that served as messengers to humanity from the heavens. As one of the swiftest and craftiest heralds, she made it a point to excel in every task that she was given, no matter how complex. Her memory of the many stories of the world was endless, and in her spare time she would seek to add to her well of knowledge whatever she could find. But the greatest joy for Raquiel were the songs of creation itself, and soon she was well-known as a tutelary spirit of knowledge. Sorcerers would eagerly summon her, a task she relished at first--she grew to hate it, though, as their petty demands increased while the war between the Titans and the Raug raged on. Didn't they have better things to do? Still, she could not swerve from her task, even as her contempt began to show. As the ranks of her fellow herald-spirits began to dwindle due to the Raug, Raquiel found herself serving as a swift-footed guide and messenger to their increasingly dwindling allies. Her skills, however, could not keep her safe forever. A demonic ambush waylaid her, and it was only by the command of a powerful magician that she escaped their clutches. It was then that despair began to suffocate her heart... |summon = Hail, Summoner. Be not afraid! Rejoice! For the gods have favored thee. |fusion = It is good that your kindness exists in this cruel world. It is a sign that the gods may yet win... |evolution = |hp_base = 5324 |atk_base = 2287 |def_base = 2186 |rec_base = 2111 |hp_lord = 7605 |atk_lord = 3267 |def_lord = 3123 |rec_lord = 3015 |hp_anima = 8497 |rec_anima = 2777 |atk_breaker = 3505 |def_breaker = 2885 |def_guardian = 3361 |rec_guardian = 2896 |def_oracle = 3004 |rec_oracle = 3372 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Aerial Consonance |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage restores HP & 15% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Heals 400-500 HP on spark & 15% mitigation after taking 5000 damage |bb = Shining Kyrie |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% Spark to self, fills 2-3 BC on spark, 450% BB Atk, 170% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Heavenly Gloria |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, slightly boosts Spark damage of Light types for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% Spark, 30% Spark of Light types, fills 2-3 BC on spark & 450% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Sun-Crowned Credo |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds Spark critical for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% Spark, 50% Spark Critical, 30% HP, 50% HP to Atk/Def/Rec |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Symphonic Concordance |esdescription = Slightly boosts Spark damage for all allies, boosts BB gauge each turn for all allies & negates Spark damage |esnote = 15% Spark to all allies & fills 3 BC per turn for all allies |evointo = 850438 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 850034 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Raquiel1 }}